Our Destiny
by Neddiemaybe11
Summary: Ruled by Egyptian Gods, Controlled by Destiny. Eddie fights to live his life, to have choice, to break free. Nina clueless, ready for the worst, hoping for the best. Two mysterious figures seem to have their own ideas for the pair's destiny. As Eddie and Nina may just sign over their souls, or break the mold, they find maybe playing with the Gods is better than against.
1. Chapter 1

**I promise I am not quitting _What are You Doing Here_, I've just been working on this for awhile. Should I continune this one?**

**Chapter One **

**Nina**

So its simple, the curse lifted, Gran safe, me and Fabian, Jerome and Mara, Amber and Al fie, Rufus gone, and another side of Victor exists. Who knew? But one thing: its not simple! Eddie is the Oirian. When Victor Senoir said protector, I instantly thought of Fabian. Safe, dependable Fabian. But no, Eddie busts through the door, and changes some things. But he saves the day nonetheless.

And Joy...I'll never get that sight out of my head of her laying there close to dead, because my attempt at heroics. She was barely alive.

Rufus is gone and that sight as haunted my nightmares the entire break. It was like he was being sucked into hell. I cringe at the thought, as it enters my head once more.

Today's the day, I see Fabian again. And maybe we get to talk about last term. Maybe, if we don't get consumed with other more important things. If you know what I mean.

Gran squeezes my knee and smiles. This year I'm keeping her close to me. She's moving into an assisted leaving center within walking distance of the school. I smile back at her.  
"This term, I'll try not to have any accidents, but you know me", she smiles once more at the end of her statement.  
"Tough as nails, but nails still rust and bend", I say quoting her words. Then the car stops. "Looks like this is my stop", she says, wrapping me in one final hug.  
"I can come with you for a while", I say, hoping she'll decline, I want to see the school more than anything.  
"No, no. Your already late dear, I'll see you in a few days, or weeks", she smiles before leaving, the car and walking into the building.  
"Are you okay?", asks the cab driver from the front of the car.  
"Yes, fine. Lets just get to Anubis", I say smiling.  
"Straight away", he says taking off with the cab.

It feels like minutes until we pull up in front of the familiar building, I smile to myself before getting out and paying the cab driver. I stand in front of the house, just taking it in for a moment. The fond, and not so grand memories flood through my mind. I take a final breath and enter the house.

The first image I get is Joy, and Mick, in a tight embrace in the hallway. They're mouths extremely to preoccupied, to say a word to me I try to sneak by.

"Hey er um Nina.", Joy catches her breath while speaking.  
"I Joy, Mick", reply with a shy smile.  
"Nina", Mick says with a shy wave, as red flushes his cheek.  
"So, you two are together now?", I ask, thinking through my words carefully. Joy nods shyly.  
"Good for you", I reply smiling.  
"Everyone else's in the living room you should go there", Joy says. I laugh a little.  
"Yeah sorry for uh interrupting", I say before hiding out in the living room.  
"It's Nina!", Amber yells. She runs up to hug me, before dragging me down to sit next to her.

"Eddie was just about to tell us what he found out about everything last year, but he wanted to wait, for you", she said gesturing the room in the process.

I took this moment to survey the people we call Sibuna: Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Fabian, and the newest addition Eddie. Joy and Mick were in the hallway, to consumed, for us to have any fear of them overhearing. And Jerome, and Mara, probably pretty similar situation to Joy and Mick.

"So, my dad basically told me this, The Osirion, is what I am. I'm a descendent of the Egyptians. Nina is the chosen one, because of her birthday and ancestors, and I'm her protector.", he says slowly.  
"We already knew all of that", I say, and he frowns.  
"You know what else he told me? The chosen one is very impatient. Now as I was saying...it's my destiny to protect you, that's how I knew what to do last term, it was just in my blood. There's more, but its not important, and honestly I don't remember it.", he says placing a nervous hand on the back of his neck sighing, before looking at me. Almost trying to send me a private message: "we should talk later", the look said to me. I briefly nodded and turned my attention to Amber.

"I say we forget the mystery. Rufus is gone and everything", Amber says, brushing her hair behind her shoulder, reminding me of a movie star as she did it.  
"I hate to say it, but I'm with blondey. Forgetting is best", Patricia said. I couldn't help but notice the distance in her and Eddie. No one has told her yet, that they are dating, I guess.  
"I don't", I say, " I vote we just let it play out, you know? Wait and see if the house pulls us into another mystery", I finish. I can't help but notice Fabian being a little to quiet.  
"Nina, you don't even know what the house could throw at us", Eddie says.

"The house, isn't alive. I don't care what any of you say. It was a spirit, and a cup. I'm done with the mystery", Fabian says, getting up and exiting the room. I try to make out the brief exchange between him, Mick, and Joy. Something, about drama, and then he storms away.  
"Anyone else confused?", I asked, and of course Amber is the first to raise her hand.  
"Let him blow off stem", Eddie says, as we all disperse. Amber takes my hand and pulls me upstairs.  
"I bought you some things to spice up your wardrobe a little", she says continuing to drag me up the stairs. I roll my eyes, and laugh at the same time. I'm back, with the same old Amber.

**Eddie**

So many lies about what I just said, first of all. That's not everything. Not even close, but part of is still wishing to deny the untold part of my destiny. And if I don't say it out loud, I feel I can deny it. I can deny it, it will not come true.  
I take this time to notice Patricia's distance.

"Patricia", I say taking her hand before she goes upstairs, shock crosses her vision before emotion is once again wiped clean from her features,  
"What did I do?", I ask. She shakes my hand lose.  
"Why don't you jut go protect somebody", she says, crossing her arms over he chest. That's her tell, she's mad, and really fighting the urge to run.  
"Patricia, you have to know that the Osirion stuff means nothing to you and me", I say not being entirely honest.  
"Really you can't tell me, that whenever Nina calls, you won't come running. Its in your DNA or whatever", she says coldly, but her eyes beg me to deny it. I don't. I turn and escape the moment and attempt to run and hide. Yes very protector like of you Eddie. But then again shes not Nina.

I enter my room and find Fabian unpacking.  
"So, Protector?", his words are laced with anger, "What you come running for no reason?"  
"This is my room", I state, regretting it, he's mad, I've never seen him mad.  
"Yeah that's the reason".  
"Whats your problem", I ask, angry.  
"Mine is... I don't know", and with that he's gone.

Talk about drama. The protector, not only protects matters of life, but matters of the heart. I not only am responsible for helping Nina through in other Egyptian crap, but help her with Fabian too? Why do I feel like my life as just been signed away.

I take the first thing my hands find and throw against the wall, watching a picture frame crack and break against it. I watch the faces inside, unchanging holding a memory for ever. The day my father left. My mother pregnant, swollen stomach, and my father's guilt ridden eyes, as he prepares to leave, a woman who suspects nothing.

They did this to me, signed away my fate. I yearn to leave the room, but I know in any other room of the house I am un welcomed, so I stay and think. Damn me, for developing emotions, with this Osirion thing.  
Fabian re-enters the room.  
"What's your problem?", I ask not rudely, or accusingly, really wanting to know.  
"The Chosen One and Osirion are linked in fate, therefore are destined to be together, but you know that don't you?", he asks. I nod. I knew that, I kept that hidden from all of them. My own burden.  
"Did you tell Nina?", I ask. I hoped to keep her blind from that, so that if we are "destined", its not forced, its found, or pushed. He shakes his head.  
"You think I want Nina to leave me. I want to try to keep her", he says. And then Mick walks in and we fall silent. I look at him and see the mess of gloss, or something around his neck. It causes me to laugh.  
"Hey Mick, having a makeup party?", I ask, breaking the new found tension. He laughs and messes it further. Man to have passion like that with somebody.  
"No, No. I was with Joy", he says, a silly grin on his face. I nod. Thinking just how Joy, tore everybody up last year, but shes okay I guess. Mick missed a lot of that.  
"So, I need to go talk to Patricia", I say awkwardly.  
"I wouldn't, she came in when I was with Joy, she seemed so Angry", Mick says. I believe it. But I go anyway. I knock on her door. Patricia opens it, calmly, surprising.  
"Hi", I say flashing what my mom used to call, "the million dollar smile".  
"Hi", she says plainly.  
"So, your mad? And I'm sorry for just walking away", I say lamely.  
"I'm not mad. And you should be", she crosses her arms over her chest, not mad, but weak.  
"Your not mad?", I ask, eyebrows raised.  
"No, I understand the whole thing is out of your hands. And its better that we end everything now, so neither of us develops real feelings. And don't worry, I won't tell her, she deserves a choice", relief, and pain fight to win over my emotions. Yeah, no real feeling developed. Yeah Right! There was emotion between us at that first dance.  
"Thanks I guess", I shift awkwardly.

"Well, if that's it, then", she reaches to shut the door, and I fight the urge to stop it, and let the door close in my face. I stand there for a moment, before turning to walk somewhere anywhere. The bathroom door opens, and I slam into somebody. I look into the eyes and freeze, at what I see. Mesmerized.

**Meanwhile Somewhere In the Clearing**

A black mist surrounds a person, what looks to be a person. The person itself dressed in a black suit, very classy. And a black mask to hid his identity. But this is not a real person. Closely resembling a ghost, but looks kinder.

Joining him now, is the most angelic picture. A woman dressed in all white, as if it where a wedding gown. A white mask to match. The woman reaches her hand out to the man in black. And sighs as there ghostly hands cannot touch one another's. A disappointed frown touches her lips. The only visible part from what the mask is covering.

"Give it time my dear, we will have human forms once again. The Osirion has found his Chosen One. Now all that's left is calling them.", the man says proudly. The woman smiles.

"I just wish there was another way", she says sadly.

"You know there is not, and nor there shall be. They don't miss each others touch, they take it for granted. It will be fine, it is our turn to live", he tells her. Kissing air where he should feel her lips.

" A matter of days", he sighs, as the figures dissappear into the night.

**So this is my try at a Mytsery Story, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been forever since I updated at all. But I had some stuff to deal with it. Sorry.**

**And fans of _What are You Doing Here?_ That will be updated tommorow, and every other day after that.**

**Anon: Yes this is a Neddie Story!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Eddie**

Its Nina, of course. Only she can stun me like that. But its not her normal appearance thats so striking, its now the Osirion kicks in. I wonder if it will be like this every time I see her. Wonder-struck at her natural beauty. Her eyes, are what gets me. A weird hazel color that changes as I look at them, almost melting into gold, then to brown then back. I quickly look away.

But that just leaves my eyes wondering down Amber's choice of "Spicing up Nina's wardrobe". No, its not even a hint of provocative, but it suits her. A tight purple shirt well it might be a shirt, but it cuts away. Barely looking like a scrap of fabric, covering her exposed skin is thick lace, in a lilac color. All of this she has matched with a mid-length skirt, and Nina' hair natural.

"Yeah I know its ridiculous", she laughs, smirking a little. An inviting smirk, almost asking me to kiss her lips, and her neck and even nibble at her ear, NO! That smirk is just a smirk, a joke, mocking me asking for a response. I work up a fake laugh.  
"Yeah, I don't know though, with that on Fabian may not be able to keep his hands off of you", I joke. Trying to Be Eddie again- not the Osirion. ' I don't know about that, he's not to happy, I was gonna go and try to talk to him, hows Patricia?", she asks. I never noticed how nice she really is, and this is Eddie thinking this, not the Osirion in me. And Eddie should be the only one in my head.

"Single, but we're okay, Oh and Nina, be careful with Fabian", I say before turning away, and going back downstairs.

I realize now it will be a battle. In my self. Between Eddie's feelings for Nina and the Osirions feelings for the Chosen One. Could they be that different, how far did destiny go? Could I love Nina, and more importantly could she love me? No. She couldn't, and I wouldn't. We would not happen.

It was later at dinner that day that I saw her again. We were all crowded around the table, and I decided it was time to evaluate some things. I looked at her, she had brushed her hair so it went back to normal, and she had changed to something more her. Not that I opposed to the purple top, and it almost fit her personality as well as it fit her body.

"So I was reading online", Amber begins before Jerome cut in.  
"You were reading?",he says mocking shock. I laugh along with everybody else, at the look of disappointment on her face.  
"Anyway I was reading, that was about energy levels", she continues.  
"Skip to the point, Amber", Patricia said annoyed.  
"Well, I think I can see auras!", Amber exclaimed, happily.  
"Amber is this like two years ago when you were into Numerology?", Jerome asks. She shakes her head.  
"No, because anybody can do that. I can see people auras. But I see like only two peoples. Which means everyone else lacks personality", she says.

"Go on with is or are the two people with personality?", Joy asks, you can see the slight interest in her eyes.

"Eddie and Nina", she says with a smile, as I choke on my food.  
"Okay Amber what colors are we?", Nina asks, playing a long but I can see the disinterest in her eyes.  
"Well Nina, you have this white aura, showing pure untouched. It reflects other energy. Angelic almost. This aura is rare for older people, who lose innocence. White keeps off evil spirits, as long as you stay pure. ", she says.

Makes since, but Ying and Yang? So if her aura's white that makes mine...

"And Eddie's is black", Amber says. Makes since, but what does it mean?  
"And that means?", I ask my question aloud.

"Stay away!", Alfie demands, standing up his fingers in a cross, "This is bad, he's being taken by the devil! Stay away monster!", Alfie yells, as Jerome laughs. Both recieving a glare from Amber.

"No, it doesn't. It draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms captures light and consumes it. But you also have a dark grey, there's a block in you mind. And almost an un forgiveness for something, something you don't plan to get over", she says. Makes since again.

For a moment I believe this, that Amber can see auras. But its Amber and her next statement proves that.

"Maybe you two are ghosts", she exclaims. Receiving many laughs from the table.  
"Yeah Amber, I'm sure they are", Patricia laughs, trying to stick a hand threw Nina's head jokingly. Nina laughs and shoves Patricia's hand away.

"Boo!", Nina turns to Alfie, who is across the table from her. He yelps, jokingly again.

"Fine, Fine. But something fishy is going on", she proclaims.

"Well, me and Joy are going for a walk", Mick says taking her hand, smiling. Once again I am awed at their passion and love.  
"Convient, excuse", Jerome says, "Now what's ours Mara?", he asks turning. She laughs.  
"Were going to study", Mara says.  
"Lame, classes haven't even started yet", Jerome jokes standing up.  
"I never said what we were studying", Mara winks with this, and Jerome grabs her hand.  
"See you later guys", he says quickly as they go.

"I guess we know why Mara's energy isn't white", Patricia threw out. Nina laughed.  
"Let's be logical, I mean Osirion? Paragon?", I throw at gesturing to the pair of us.  
"Makes since", Nina shrugs.  
"See?", Amber asks the non-believers.

"No we don't", Fabian says, he seems more relaxed, I guess they already talked it through. I don't wish that to be true, wait ,wait, wait, Yeah they need to work. Stupid brain. Stupid Osirion, stupid Eddie, stupid gods, stupid Nina. I hate this.

"It's not like it matters", I add, shrugging, before getting up to leave. I'm tired of conflicting emotions. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't have to feel torn, between what I was and what the gods are telling me to do.

I shouldn't want to love somebody, I don't. The pure agony of it all, I don't have a choice. There is no choice for me. I know I'll have to stay around Nina until she or I die, because I have to protect her. I may not want to but in the end I feel it will be better for all of us.

I walk outside Anubis. Feeling the cool fresh air against my exposed arms, and relaxing slightly.  
Before I reach inside my pocket and pull out cigarettes. A nasty habit I started back in American over break. When I was tired of thinking of Nina being in trouble. I find it work less than drinking, but I don't like to drink, so I switched to cigarettes. Probably killing my mother. But it relaxes me.

I light one, and place the tip in my mouth, enjoying the sweet calmness of nicotine. Before letting out a puff of smoke sighing looking at it. I don't like being hooked to something, I don't like the fact I have no free will. But then again after finding out I was the Osirion I never did, or will again. So now I just serve a second master, nicotine.

"That's a nasty habit", says a voice behind me, a soft sweet voice. I know it does not belong to Patricia. I look back at the cigarette.  
"I know", I say turning to look at Nina. She looks scared standing there.  
"Then why do it", She asks, I turn to her. Innocence spilling over her expression. I snap, like a twig.  
"Why sign my life away to some Egyptian god?", I throw back at her, "At least this one has _some benefit_", I tell her, not liking the look on her face as the words toppled out of my mouth.  
"Yeah, I don't like it either", she says, "I thought I did. But then Joy last year.", she says her words somewhere distant like she didn't think it was her saying them.

She sits down beside me.  
"Does it help?", she asks. I look at her with confusion taking another puff.  
"Does what help?", I ask her.  
"Smoking, does it help with losing your choices", she asks, gesturing to the cigarette.  
"I guess", I say with a shrug. Before I know it, the cigarette is lifted from my fingers, and she raises it to her lips, taking in a puff and releasing smoke.

She breaks into a fit off coughing, I take the cigarette and throw it on the ground stomping it out. As I look at her, still coughing. _Your going to kill her_,my insides scream at me. She stops coughing and looks at me with watery eyes.

"And that helps you?", she asks laughing finally I laugh with her.  
"It takes some getting used to", I say between laughing and lighting another cigarette.  
"Is this a reason you and Patricia split?", she asks me. I hold the new cigarette in my hand figuring an idea.

I move the cigarette as if I'm gesturing at her, up and down. I know I'm talking about her, hopefully she thinks I'm talking about the cigarette. Not a complete lie. But it works.  
"This was one of the reasons", I say with a shrug. She looks at me weirdly for a minute. I can't read her expression.

Once again I realize how nice she is. I mean she's out here with me talking.

"I feel torn", she says, and I look at her confused now, was she reading my emotions. I don't feel as if I need to say something so I listen.

"I feel this pride in Egyptian stuff, and I want to help people, and the gods. But I don't want to. You know? Never knowing when something might come up, or some one might attack you. There's only so much you can do. I love Fabian right? And now it just feels wrong when I'm with him", she says looking at me with sad puppy eyes. I yearn to comfort her. Eddie yearns to comfort Nina, just not in the same way the Osirion does.

"How did you just capture everything I'm feeling into words?", I ask her, receiving a curious look, "Leaving out the part of Fabian of course", I add. Receiving a laugh, a small laugh.

Then I feel it, the Egyptian gods taking over. And I place a hand on her shoulder comforting her, and there is a change in the air. I know she feels it because she looks at me. I place a finger under her chin gently urging her to see this isn't my choice. She looks up at me through her lashes, and damn if it isn't the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

I feel myself moving, but my minds far off. I'm not here, this is not me. But I want it to be. I catch her scent a sweet strawberry, not flowery or thick cakey vanilla. A clean strawberry as if it had been washed in the rain. A weird contrasting mix that makes me high, a new nicotine.

_Addictive._ I think taking in her scent. I hold my breath moving into her, our lips enough a part that it looks innocent, not close to kissing. But I catch her eye lids shut, and I have no choice but to move closer. Please, I knew this would happen eventually.

I have enough time to take in another sweet puff of Strawberry before our lips our inches apart, feeling her breath tickle at my lips. I wonder if she'll taste of Strawberry's too. We meet in the middle with a tender kiss. Lips to lips softly, tender. Nothing like I've kissed before.

She pulls back instantly and looks out into the trees across from Anubis.

"Did you hear that?", she asks. I look out there.  
"No", I reply looking for something there. She takes off towards the woods.  
"Nina!", I yell chasing after her, the sun is setting and its getting dark I fear I will lose her. I chase after her.

The trees whorl passed us. I look for that flowing hair. I run until I'm tired, passed tired. I can't breath any more. Nina stops abruptly, and I look why.  
"Eddie", she says in terror. More of a shreak.  
"Nina", I say walking towards her.  
"What's going on?", she asks. I have enough time to see her swallowed by a white cloud, before she disappears with the cloud.  
"No, no no", I say before I notice a black cloud around me. I fall to my knees collapsing trying to catch a breath, but nothing will come, no oxygen I fall to the ground, as the world fades black.

I wake with a start. Catching my breath after shooting straight up. I was on the porch a cigarette still in my hand. It was a dream? I thanks God or Gods? Anyway, that it was a dream, well something inside me gnaws on the fact that I wanted to kiss Nina. I want to kiss Nina.

But All I see is her getting hurt in the end, no matter what I do, pain is all I'll cause.

**In the Clearing**

"What were you thinking?", demands the man in black appearing suddenly and in a burst. The woman in white smiles.  
"We have to call them here somehow, I was just testing a theory", she smiles.

"In a mortals dream? You know how dangerous that can be, what if had woken up before you left him?", the man demands, anger flashing through his visible eyes.  
"Then he would of been locked in his dream", the woman says coming to terms of the full outcome of him not waking up.

"And then we would have no bodies to take now would we", the man asks, anger cooling, the woman laughs now.

"Calm my love, it worked", she smiles a calming smile and the man relaxes further.  
"We only have two weeks to the get the orb and the Chosen One and Osirion before the shadow comes back", he sighs saying this.

"It will all work out my dear, I assure you", the woman comforts her lover with a hand resting upon his cheek. As close as they can get, but no contact is made.

"I know", he says without actual touch he attempts at brushing hair from the woman's face, sighing once more.

"Your light is fading", he whispers, studying the fog surrounding the woman, it was lessening by the day.

"It will all work out my dear, I assure you", she says repeating her previous words.

"I can only hope", the man says as the figures disappear once more.

**Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If confusion takes over your mind, feel free to ask questions and I'll clarify things. Like I said first try at mystery story.**

**And this is going to be really confusing, but you need to read it all, even the part about the Black Queen, it will help so much by the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

**Eddie**

After my dream about Nina last night on the porch I don't sleep at night. I sit up thinking of some things. Fixing them in Eddie's mind.

One: Nina and me, don't talk, she never asked to be friends.

Two: I have to control the Osirion feelings or I might explode.

Three: Something isn't right, there is an unsettled air around me, my brain screaming curses in a foreign language, or so it seems.

Weird symbols, that my brain translates, but it feels as if its not my brain translating them, because I still don't know what they mean. It was like that night last year, something told me what to do, I guess I didn't get to know what the words where until I needed them.

I don't sleep still. And tomorrow I know will be Hell.

I walk like a zombie around the house in the morning. The last day before classes start. I barely make it to my seat. No one is at the table.

Then Nina walks in, and even with my eyes glazed with sleep she stuns me.

"Morning", she smiles. I return her smile, fading back into my dream before shaking my self away. She walks to the kitchen.

"Morning dear", Trudy says.  
"Morning" she repeats for Trudy, "Hey I'm going for a walk, can you tell them if they look for me?", she asks Trudy agrees. I watch Nina go out the front door.

Something about this doesn't feel right, I get up to follow her. I follow far behind and I'm instantly transported to the dream, I hope this doesn't end the same way.

Nina freezes abruptly and speaks.

"Okay you called me here? Who are you? What do you want?", she asks. I hear a voice, feminine but I hear it transparently, if that's possible, the sound is like wind maybe.

"He is here, did you bring him", the voice asks. Nina turns and sets her eyes on me.

"He followed me, I didn't know", she says.

"Very good Osirion. Good extinct", the voice compliments me, "Come forth", it says.

I join Nina in the middle of the clearing. I almost reach for her hand but fight back that, and freeze.

Then as if the voice or ghost reads my dream a white smoke encircles Nina, but only her, she doesn't look scared like the dream. When the White mist tries to encircle me its a hiss and it curls back like it was burned. I reach for Nina's hand now and I take it. She looks startled.

Then just like the dream the black smoke appears encircling me. My hand burns where I touch Nina but I make no move to pull my hand away. I don't feel as if I can, even if I wanted to.

The white mists is where the noise comes from, the female whisper, "Yes, their pull is strong.", she says, "Enough", she says and the white mist, pulls away from Nina.

She gasps as it leaves her, but stares wide eyed at what it is doing. Forming. The white mist forms into a figure. Human and feminine. The woman is wearing white, a long dress as if it where her wedding. And a mask covering her face.

But the dress looks like the mist, not real.

Then the black smoke leaves, and forms to a different figure beside the woman. The smokes fighting each other. Black and White. This figure is a man. Dressed in a black suit as if he were the groom at the wedding, a black mask covering his face.

My hand never leaves Nina's.

"What do you want from us", I demand, glancing at a gaping Nina. The woman speaks.  
"It is not us that wants something. It is the Black Queen that does", she says.

"Who's that?", I ask confused.

"You do not know?", asks the man. I shake my head.

"How could he. The boy was not raised correctly", the woman says, "Tell him", she urges.

"The Black Queen was not only queen but half god. She was a ruler for a short bit, known for keeping peace between the wicked and non wicked. The three branches of wicked controlled by Michael of the Arch Angels. A Hebrew warrior control of the slave soldiers on the other side fighting for Jesus", says the man.

"Skip to the part about the orb, we only have so much time", the woman cuts in.

It's weird hearing him talk, something stirs inside me. Knowing this feels like I already did.

" The amethyst orb was located south East of Egypt and its power was the seated of the Black Queen. This orb was capable to shoot down angels. And it did. Now the story goes that the Queen was betrayed by the axis, the power of the orb.", the man speaks, the queen was betrayed, is all I got but I knew the rest was sinking in somewhere deep inside my brain.

"Now the pyramid had on top of it the Amethyst Orb which shot down Angels. This was the beginning of a serious violation by Satan and all of the demons. When the war started the Hebrew warrior with his slave army became so enraged that they blasted tout the Apex of the Pyramid and when this happened the Black Queen got roasted.", finished the man.

I understand this, all of it. The war was started against the shooting down of Angels, the story bubbles to my brain.

"But she wasn't", said the woman, now this is not familiar to any part of me.

"And neither was the orb", adds the man.

"What does that have to do with us?", I ask, knowing it will be something dark.

"The queen wants the orb, you see? The orb not only has the power to take down angels but take away her godliness so she may be at peace. She wants only peace" said the woman, "We are past seekers, we failed and were condemned to be ghost like beings. Waiting until the Queen gets the orb. We need you to find it",she says.

"More like let it find you", the man speaks, "the orb will find you when you become united, it will come and then you lead it to us", the man finishes a wicked smile touching his lips.

"How do we become United?", I ask him, he just shakes his head at me. YOU should know, his look says.

"And if we refuse", I ask testing out my options. A wind engulfs me. Pulling my hand away from Nina's. I hear a voice low and deep, but feminine and the hint of sweetness and hatred. A strange frightening combination that chills me to the bone.

"You will NOT refuse, Osirion, if you do the chosen one will not appreciate the out come", I assume this is the Black Queen. An image was in my mind, one I will never erase.

Nina dressed in white, walking down an aisle as if she was walking down to the love of her life. A smile on her face said it all. Then her mouth opens in a surprised "o", a scream of pure horror engulfs the air, as a beam of light cuts through Nina, the scream stopping has the light disappears and all that is left is an orange glowing orb.

I fall to the ground, dry heaving. I'm back in the clearing, Nina is there and both of the spirits.

The woman laughs, a shrill pitched noise.

"Silly boy. You'll do your best not to upset the queen, she doesn't like it", her tone is mocking, and I look at Nina's scared eyes.

"Alright, alright", I say.

"Very good", the woman says disappearing.

"We'll see you soon.", laughs the man as the last of the smoke clears the clearing.

"That didn't happen", Nina declares walking towards the house. I stay on the ground. Coughing, trying to catch my breath. This was too much like the dream, too too much.

**Later At the House**

I haven't seen Nina since the clearing. I'm still hoping it didn't happen but it did. This time it did. And it still rocked me to the core. I'm now at the house in the Living Room, waiting for someone to come in here. I take out my lap top and decide to use my one source I trust.

Google. The only problem is that I only find one article. I read it. It just repeats what they told us. The orb is its own thing, it does what it wants. And it has the power to change spirits to mortals.

"Hey Eddie", Nina says sitting down.

"Hey about the clearing today. Have you thought about it?", I ask her. She laughs as if I've told her the funniest thing.

"You had that dream too? So weird right? Not like we have any worries it was just a dream", she laughs.

"No Nina it wasn't", I try to convince her confused.

"Yes it was", she smiles, an insane smile. I want to let her know the truth, I do. I try.

"Nina that happened", I convince her. She just shakes her head.

"Eddie, it was just a dream", she says, and she walks away. Nina. Her not believing me, is not a good sign.

Suddenly my mind takes over and I see the vision again. Nina walking down the aisle, then the light shining through her.

I scream on the inside, NO, this cannot be happening. My life slipping through my fingers in more ways then one.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I fell off the face of the earth or my laptop did. It crashed well the motherboard did, so it is now being shipped around the country trying to get fixed, wish it luck on his majical adventure.**

**My enthuisasim is dying since someone stole the cover shot for this story, so some support for this story to keep it going might be nice, and if I get done this story will be put on the back burner, but will be finished.**

**And make sure you check out the cover picture, which is also my profile picture right now.**

**This Chapter is short, and if my laptop crashing isn t explanation enough for you, read the bottom where I share my sad story of the week. And grammar is awful forgive me, the computer I"m currently using is not uploading correctly.**

**Chapter Four**

**Eddie (tired of him yet?)**

I decide quickly what I need to do though. To become United whatever that means, she'll have to trust me. And for that. I need some insight on Nina, I go to the only person who cares about her as much as the Osirian does.

I head to my room. And find Fabian reading a book. Egyptian mythology ironically. "Hey", I say, questioningly, asking him if I can talk.  
"What is it?", he asks, placing down his book.  
"I have a question...about Nina", I say.  
"I'm not going to help you get her.", he states. I shake my head.  
"This thing happened and well, she doesn't believe it does. And we only have so much time to help out this queen thingy", I say, realizing how stupid I sound.  
"Start from the beginning he says", I sigh and get into my tale.

I tell him about the dream, leaving out the part about the kiss, then telling him about the figures, and the queens history, the orb, what we need to find, and then about Nina choosing to remember it has a dream.

He sighs as I finish.

"I need her to trust me. So whatever being United is, I can get whether she'd know what was going on or not", I say, he laughs.  
"Nina has to know what's going on, or she won't trust you", he says, "But I have heard of the orb. I'll help you research some things, on becoming Untied", he finishes.

"How do I get Nina to trust me?", I ask him.  
"You don't just get her to trust you. She only trusts people she cares about. She'll have to care about you to trust you. Just talk to her, get to know her. Do not mention the dream, or anything. And eventually if the prophecy about you two is right, you'll both be in love. and maybe then being United will just happen.", he says but his last sentence is dead sounding and I feel bad, but there isn't anything I can do.

"I'll help you with the mystery part, becoming United, I'll give you info when I find it", he says, I leave the room giving him time to think.

Last night is still draining me, I've had no sleep but that comes later, I guess.

I go to find Nina.

"Hey", I say finding her in the living room with Amber.  
"Nina, can I apologize for my silly theory.", I ask. She smiles and nods.  
"Yes", she smiles still.  
"So I was wondering if you might want to hang out sometime. We're linked in history we might as well be friends, right?", I laugh pretending to be joking.  
"Sure, what would you want to do?", she asks.  
"I haven't thought of it yet, but we could start with taking a walk, talking maybe?", I ask.  
She looks at Amber who nods telling her to go.

We walk out of the house. I keep a safe distance from her, pushing my Osirion feelings back, and letting Eddie shine through.  
"So tell me about your family?", I ask her she laughs a little.  
"My family?", she says, I nod.  
"Gotta start somewhere right?", I ask.  
"My parents died when I was younger. My Gran brought me up. She's the only family I have left. Last year Senkhara got to her. She almost died.", she tells me. Eyes straight ahead, "What about you? I know you dad, tell me about your mom?", she asks, making me sigh.  
"I was an ass hole to my mom. When I go to much to handle she sent me here. Dad explained to her what was wrong over the summer. I couldn't be me, until I was the Osirion. And now that I am, I'm never me", I sigh sounding stupid.  
"I get it you know? I felt drawn to this place, this school. I couldn't relax until I had the necklace in my hands", she tells me.  
"What necklace?", I ask. She pulls out the chain. And my hand reaches towards it, not thinking. It lights as I do this. My hand touches it for a minute before I pul back my hand, in pain.

"What was that?", I ask annoyed looking at my hand, freezing when I see words there.

"Opposites May Attract, but the Opposite may not Touch", Nina reads holding my hand to get a better look at the words.  
"So I can't touch the necklace?", I ask. She nods. "Guess not", she says looking weirdly at my hand.  
"What is it? , I ask her and she drops my hand with a gasp.  
Nothing , she says, I take her arm, and make her look at me.  
Nina you need to trust me , I tell her.  
I'm going crazy , she tells me with a sigh, When I grabbed your hand this black mist appeared all around it, and the eye appeared on your hand, and it wi-winked at me" , she shares sighing.  
"Nina, your not crazy this house, our history is pulling some crazy shit, let s just deal with it" , I tell her. She nods, and smiles shyly.  
I" had a weirder dream about you the other night ", she tells me, with a teasing smirk, she's back. She begins walking again.  
"Do tell" , I say, she giggles and looks down.  
"Its kind of kinky" , she laughs, and I'm in a daze.  
"Well you tie me up" , and she breaks off, nervously, her eyes not hiding the small gleam, and I'm in a trance.

Then she breaks out laughing.  
"I'm kidding Eddie" , she chokes out between laughs, and with her light laughing I can t help but laugh too. And then we both just laughing, for no reason, and soon we re on the ground in a fit of laughter.  
Yeah I could get used to this Nina, she's happier.

_In the Clearing_

_The man paced, and he woman sighed continously. We re awful, they re falling for each other , the woman says._  
_Yes, but we re already in love , the man states._  
_They re not getting any closer , she states._  
_I think its time the shadow did his job, poor poor chosen one. I wonder what he ll do to her. , the man says venom filling his tone._

_He begins to chant, dark evil words. Said by the worst of the worst. The man was summoning something, something great and powerful, but something also so dangerous and deadly._

_He won t kill her , the woman asks, interrupting the chant. But by now it was too late, blackness gloomed over the clearing, and screams where heard, of the victims of the Shadow._  
_No promises , said the man, as the begging for mercy began. The shadow is just coming to get our friends in gear, if he does is job too well,we can use the blonde. She s a seer you know. , the man finishes and disapears._

_The woman stays, being light she can t hear a thing, and the beast stays far away from anywhere her light touches. The woman would save the chosen one, is she even had a chance._

**So as you now me and my boyfriend have had fights and all that, but that s what couples do. But the idiot has decided to forgo college. And however idiotic or patriotic he is (you choose I choose both) has decided to join the Marines. A ship out date set for later this year I know its great and all, but I can t help but worry for him, so I m not letting him out of my sight until he has to leave for training, which is in two weeks. :(**


End file.
